


Natural

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [47]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jay and Hailey one night at Molly's.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 4





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago PD  
Title: Natural  
Characters: Jay Halstead and Hailey Upton  
Pairing: Upstead  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Jay and Hailey one night at Molly's.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Dick Wolf and Matt Olmstead own this show and these characters.  
Words: 198 without title and ending.

Word to use: Jealous

PUtP # 47: Natural

Jay had been jealous of Ruzek spending time with Hailey. This was before he had even realized his feelings for her. Now he was aware of them.

His eyes were always on her and his first instinct was to protect her. Hailey was smart, beautiful, and more than capable of taking care of herself.

Jay knew it but still worried. He didn't want anything to happen to her. He loved their partnership, friendship and how natural they were together.

He wanted to be more, but didn't know if Hailey did. That night at Molly's he watched as she talked to Kim and Adam.

Jay debated leaving. He started to get up, when the chair next to him moved across the floor and he looked up to see her.

"Hi," He said when Hailey sat down.

"Hey," Hailey said. "Did you know that your expression says what you're thinking without you even having to talk?"

Jay frowned. "What do you mean?"

Hailey said, "You were jealous when I was with Adam. I saw your face when he and Kevin talked about it. That's long over." She moved closer and their lips met.

The kiss ended and Jay said, "Wanna get out of here?"

Hailey nodded. "Your place or mine?"

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
